


Project:OverWatch Ideas

by Void_Knight98



Series: Project:OverWatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: How Do I Tag, Maybe - Freeform, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Plans For The Future, Quirkless Bakugou Katsuki, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, in development, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Knight98/pseuds/Void_Knight98
Summary: Overwatch crossover with My Hero Academia.So far this is just a plan.Overwatch and My Hero Academia belongs to their rightful owners.





	1. The Plan, part one

**Author's Note:**

> I new to making stories.  
> Overwatch and My Hero Academia belongs to their rightful owners.

Okay, the idea(s) are in three basic styles.

Style 1: Izuku in the Overwatch universe.

When Izuku (Or the A-1 Class or more) "falls" into the Overwatch universe. the rules of the Overwatch universe is bound to Him (Them).

Basically: One for All works like Doomfist; passed down from generation to generation, each having their own style.

Tech. are in the place of quirks.

Style 2: All characters of Overwatch in the My Hero Academia universe.

This is the opposite; Some Quirks are in the place of Tech.

The age of All the characters of Overwatch could be messed with so that they could be in U.A. school.

Style 3: The Overwatch and My Hero Academia universes fused together. (I want to try this one out when I can.)

For this one, I want to put I own spin on it.

When the quirks came into existence those without quirks was quick to set up counters to the rise of quirks.

One of the biggest breakthroughs in the world was the development of omnics, robots with advanced artificial intelligence.

Once the omnics learned what they were made for, the rise of the Omnic Crisis began.

To respond to the threat, the United Nations formed Overwatch. This international task force gathered the best the world has to offer in military force and technology.

The three sides fight hard and heavy, with the Quirkless suffering the most.

Some Overwatch Heros developed Quirks, causing them to fight side by side rogue Quirk users when cornered.

After the end of the Omnic Crisis, Overwatch maintained order and peace. It was an era of heroism that lasted for a few decades. Their influence on society was so strong that anyone born during their golden age was called "The Overwatch Generation."

While Overwatch's era of peace and heroism lasted for decades, their fall came suddenly and ended with a bang. Infighting between Reyes and Morrison ran parallel with accusations of uncharacteristically corrupt behavior. In the midst of a United Nations investigation, fighting broke out at Overwatch's headquarters, destroying the facility and presumably taking Reyes and Morrison with it.

These events, including the signing of the Petras Act, a document stating that any Overwatch related activity was illegal, finally forced Overwatch to disband.


	2. Plan part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Style 3.

The days of Overwatch are over and the world is falling back into darkness. Fighting is happening around the world and the era of heroism that Overwatch maintained is slowly fading away. Gangs are becoming more prominent around the world as big corporations are taking over the land.

New heroes come to take a stand. Working within the laws to uphold justice under the training of former overwatch heroes.

This starts the rise of Heroes; with the #1 hero being All-Might. Within the world full of Heroes, quirk or no quirk, No evil can stand up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But that was in the past, and anything could happen now in the shadows.


	3. Plan part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antivirus sort-of gave me this Idea.

Style 4: Overwatch as a game being rebooted or remastered after the rise of quirks.

Izuku was going through old servers, data mining until he finds Blizzard Entertainment a video game company that had fallen due to the outbreak of quirks.

Izuku boots up a game called Overwatch and looks through all the videos and plans that were set up for a long time and appears to be popular for its time.

If Izuku was to bring it up again and use his notes on heroes to help balance the game...

If in some way he makes more heroes, who could blame him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I Have to stop for now. I had to use The definitive Overwatch timeline By Jeff Ramos on Apr 28, 2017, at 2:40 pm. to help set up this crossover timeline.  
> I'm not sure how active I am going to be. Sorry.
> 
> Here's a link to the Overwatch timeline:  
> https://www.polygon.com/2016/5/24/11722688/overwatch-timeline
> 
> Leave a comment.


End file.
